Vending machines delivering cups containing freshly made beverages are known where the cup dispenser comprises a container with several rows of cup stacks gradually being advanced ot a delivery mechanism. The possibility of delivering two different cup sizes according to request in the same vending machine requires relatively much room within the vending machne. It could for instance be an advantage to construct the vending machine so as to deliver cold beverages in a large cup and hot beverages in a smaller cup.